Decimal arithmetic has a growing need in many commercial, financial, billing applications and database systems where binary arithmetic is not sufficient. The arithmetic operations in such applications need to be executed in decimal to attain required accuracy. This is due to the inexact mapping between certain decimal and binary numbers. Moreover, decimal arithmetic is the norm of human calculations. The decimal division and decimal square-root operations are the most complex operations among decimal operations. They need many cycles to be executed accurately.